Love Me Deadly
by wintersommoursvolturi
Summary: AU.Takes place after TLOTL and before EOT. Koschei is back and he's here to stay. There's a dark reason for the drumming, and with the Master searching for control in his head, it makes for horror and fear. Can the Doctor handle it? Or will his love stop?
1. Chapter 1

**Right! New fanfic that I love muchly more already! It will be very long, so please keep that in mind. However, this is only the prologue and will be the shortest chapter. On word, so far, it takes up 46 pages and that's before I've added everything and edited. This is being written with my lovely nameless friend who I met on omegle. Enjoy! Oh, and remember: Theta=The Doctor Koschei=The Master.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but half the story! **

It was quiet. But it's always quiet in the TARDIS, now that everyone was gone. Even Martha, who the Doctor knew fancied him, had left in heartbreak after the Master perished. The Doctor winced as the familiar flash of pain shot through his chest. That happened every time he thought about the Master. He sighed and walked around the console in the main control room slowly, tracing his hands over the surface almost lovingly. Flashes of him and the Master running through the red grass fields of Gallifrey flashed through his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut, and yet a single tear still managed to make its way down his face. Always alone. He was always, always alone.

The Doctor sighed, the sound echoing throughout the empty room. And then, not empty. A single sound, piercing the air, causing him to snap his head up and furrow his brow. His phone. His barely used, mobile phone had let out a single "ping." A text. But who would text /him?/ He had no friends, not anymore. And yet still the curiosity burned behind his eyes as he picked up the phone and slowly read the text.

**I'm alive, Doctor.-M** The Doctor nearly dropped his phone in shock. His eyes were wide and he trembled slightly. No one had that signature except for one man. Instantly, a smile grew across his face. The Master was back.  
**Oh, thank god. -D** God, that sounded needy...  
**I mean...I hate you. -D** Much better. He drummed his fingers on the console surface as he waited for a reply. Finally the screen lit up.  
**I lo-hate you more. And I will kill you.-M **  
**Sure you will. -D**  
**Can't you hear them, Doctor? Can't you hear those never ending drums?-M** The Doctor frowned deeply.  
**I can take them away, I can help. -D**  
**If only you'd let me.-D**  
**I don't need help. I need power.-M **  
**You need my help, Koschei. You know that. -D**  
**Oh, resort to the old nicknames, why don't you? Alright, /Theta/, why do you think you can help me?-M **His hearts warmed slightly at the use of his old nickname and he smiled slightly, despite the conversation.  
**Because! Because I have the determination to. -D**  
**You don't have to live like this. -D**  
**Like you care. You've never cared about me! All you care about are your apes!-M**  
**Damn it...! You're so much more to me than them! -D**  
**And don't act like you care about me, 'cause I know you don't. -D**  
**You idiot! I've been in love with you since the damn academy! But you always liked Ushas more. I was nothing!-M** No. No that was impossible. They dated once, but it was over. The Master couldn't love him. No one did.  
**You...You did? No, stop it. You hurt me enough already, don't lie to dump salt into my wounds. -D**  
**I know you pride yourself on being cruel, but...-D**  
**Unlike you, Doctor, I don't lie all the time. In fact, I don't ever lie! Except...-M**  
**Except when I said I hated you. But I will never mean anything to you.-M**  
**What the hell makes you think that you'll never mean anything to me? Didn't you see me crying? Damn it, Kosch...-D **A tear slipped down his face at the painful memory.  
**You were only crying because you didn't want to be the last one. Don't lie to me, Thet. We both know that I have always only been a nuisance to you.-M **How could he think that? How could he possibly think that he was a nuisance?  
**No, no...Never. I was crying because I was losing you. -D **  
**The one thing, the one person I could always depend on to stay constant, even in hate. -D**  
**But I never hated you. -D**  
**Are you saying that you love me back?-M**  
**I'm serious if you are. -D**  
**Say the words, Doctor. Now.-M**  
**I love you, Koschei. I thought that was pretty obvious. -D**  
**Since the damn academy. -D**  
**...I love you too, Theta. But the /drums!/ The pounding in my ears. It hurts me. Every second it /hurts/, Thet.-M**  
**Then let me help you. I swear, I'll do anything, everything in my power to help you. -D**  
**I don't want to see you in so much pain. -D**  
**Were you lying when you said you wanted to travel with me?-M**  
**No. God, no. I'd travel with you forever. -D**  
**...Okay. I'll let you help. On /one/ condition.-M**  
**I'll do anything. -D**  
**Don't you ever leave me.-M**  
**Never. -D**  
**Promise?-M**  
**I swear over our burning planet, and I'd burn it a thousand times more. -D**  
**I will never, ever leave you. -D**  
**Good. -M**  
**I'm just going to say it again-I love you. I've had so many opportunities, but I've missed each one. -D**  
**Oh god I love you, Theta. I love you so much and I always have and it hurts almost more than the drums.-M**  
**I promise it won't have to hurt-the drums, everything. I'll stop it from hurting. It'll never hurt again. -D**  
**I'll hold you to that.-M**  
**Good. -D**  
**Now get in your damn TARDIS and find me.-M**  
**Oh, I will. -D**  
**Good. I'm waiting.-M**  
**The boy who waited. -D**  
With a joyous smile, he throws his phone onto the jump seat and runs excitedly around the console, flipping switches and pulling levers. His love was finally back and just maybe, he was finally done being alone.


	2. Theta and Koschei

**Yay! Second chapter! So these take a lot longer to put up because I have to convert about 20 pages of chat into a story, and that's long. XD So expect a new update about once a week, if all goes to plan. Enjoy this chapter, as its length will be the average length in this story. Review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…yet….:D**

The Master waited for the Doctor, leaning against the wall of the alley and drumming his fingers impatiently against his leg. The Doctor sighed as the TARDIS lurched unwilling to a stop. "Come on, old girl," he said with a sigh, patting the console. "I know you don't like him, but..."

The Master smiled slightly as the TARDIS lands, and then frowned at the hatred it seems to exude. He knew the reason why she hated him so much, and it was a reasonable one, but it still worried him."TARDIS," the Doctor warned, sighing and running a hand through his light, brown hair. He adjusted his pinstriped jacket and began making his way to the door.

The Master pushed off of the wall with his foot and walked hesitantly to the door. This was ridiculous. He felt like a little boy, all shy and innocent. When he called out, his voice was damn near timid. "Doctor?"

The Doctor's hearts were pounding the whole way there, and now they both just seemed to stop. It was him. The Master, /his/ Master, was really back. The other Timelord knocked slowly on the door, the drums seeming to pound louder in his head as he grew more and more nervous.

Biting his lip, the Doctor finally opened the door, hand still on the latch. The Master smiled at him as he opened the door. "You came."

"Of course I did," the other replied, struggling to find words and actually say them correctly.

The Master seemed to have the same problem. It was like the Doctor literally took away his ability to speak properly. Oh, that was infuriating. "C-can...do you really love me?" He stuttered. The Master fucking _stuttered. _ Blimey, he felt weak.

"Of course I do!" the Doctor replied with an impish grin. "Just because it's taken me this long to say it doesn't mean that it's not true!" The Master looks at his feet, feeling uncharacteristically shy.

"Could you say it again?" He blushed lightly.

"Of course, Koschei. I love you." The Doctor smiled hopefully.

The Master smiled widely. "I love you too, Theta."

"Are you coming inside?" the Doctor asked, "Or are we going to be standing out here all night?"

The Master walked inside and looked around. "You've redecorated."

"Yeah...You like it?" He snapped his fingers and doors shut. "It's a new trick I picked up," he added with a grin.

The Master grins. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you?"

"Old men like us have to have a few tricks up their sleeve. So...Dinner?"

The Master smirked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking me on a date?"

The Doctor matched his expression cheekily, polishing his black-framed glasses on the bottom of his jacket. "Are you agreeing?"

The Master shrugged with a grin and stepped closer to him. "Not sure." His hearts jolted when the Master stepped closer, but he simply grinned, taking a few strides further forwards. "Oh, you are far more confident than usual," the Master smirked, letting none of the excitement he felt show on his face. The Doctor's lips broke out into a wide grin. The Master leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I like it."

A shiver trilled up and down his spine that made his whole body convulse in a ridiculously lovey wovey way. It seemed impossible for him to smile any wider. "Do you?" he asked jokingly.

"Yes," the Master smirked. "And this power...to make you quiver with just my words. This power is far more intoxicating than any other." He ran a hand through the Doctor's hair, speaking softly. The feeling of the Master's hand in his hair made him want to collapse into a puddle of gooey-wooey, quivery-wivery...stuff. As eager as he was to get something to eat, he honestly didn't want to miss out on this. Not after CENTURIES of waiting.

The Master smiled at the effect he caused, reveling in the rush of power it gave him. He reckoned there was no better feeling than making his Doctor quiver to his touch.

Finally, The Doctor grinned and repeated his previous words. "Dinner?"

"I'd love to." He grinned and stepped back slightly. Impishly, the Doctor stepped forward and pressed a short, firm kiss to the Master's lips. It was like lightning, and if he'd kissed him much longer, he was sure he would've been electrocuted. The Master gave a short growl in surprise, feeling the electricity course through him as he grabbed the Doctor and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. His eyes rolled into the back of his head, legs weakening at the sensation of the kiss. He allowed his arms to settle on the Master's chest to support himself from the long, amazing jolt coursing through his body. The Master kept an arm wrapped firmly around his waist, moving the other slowly up the Doctor's chest and into his magnificent hair.

Grinning softly, the Doctor pulled back from the mind-blowing kiss. His stomach growled loudly and he laughed, looking flushed and disheveled, but happy. The Master laughed with him, a rare blush on his cheeks. "So...dinner you say?"

"Yes! Dinner!" He dashed off to the console, adjusting his hair as he went. Licking his lips and jumping at the slight shock his tongue received, he added, "Where do you want to go?"

The Master smirked and plopped onto the jumpseat, stretching out his legs onto the console. "Anywhere."

"Oi! Feet off the console!" the Doctor joked, batting at the Master's legs. "She still doesn't like you yet."

He pouted mockingly but dropped his feet, crossing them instead. "You don't have to resort to violence, Thet."

"Me? Violent?" he let out a bark of a laugh. "You're the one who used to tackle me in the grass!" He sighed nostalgically.

The Master smiled as he remembered. "You never seemed to mind much."

"But you still did it!" he replied, pulling levers and pressing buttons. He paused, before leaning against the console. "How about a night in?"

His eyes widened mischievously and he grinned, licking his lips. "Doing what, exactly?"

"Eating dinner?" the Doctor offered, shrugging.

His grin dropped. "Fine...if you want to be boring."

"What would you rather we do?" he teased, scoffing endearingly, "Enslave a planet?"

"Actually...I was thinking each other." The Master grinned, watching the Doctor's reaction.

His mouth fell open and he blushed, shaking his head and smiling softly. "Can we just eat first? If I don't get something to eat soon, I may pass out. I don't want to wake up and find that you've tied me to a chair and had your wicked way with me while I was out."

The Master let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back. "Very well then. Lead the way, love."

The Doctor grinned happily at the use of a name, and glanced at him over his shoulder. "All right, _darling_." The Master chuckled, shaking his head as he followed his new partner to the kitchen. "So-what are you hungry for?" he asked, leaning against the aluminum counter in the professionally sized kitchen.

"You." The Master said it nonchalantly, as if he were asking for pasta or a hamburger.

"Tosser," the Doctor replied, hopping from the counter with a grin. "Does pizza sound good? I haven't made any in a while."

He smiled at him. "Depends...can you actually cook pizza, or is this kitchen going to suffer a very painful, fiery death?"

"I can cook fine!" he whined with a huff. "YOU'RE the one who set your dorm on fire trying to make toast."

The Master lifted his chin indignantly. "It was the toaster's fault."

"Sure it was, Kosch."

He stuck his tongue out at him. "Just cook the damn pizza before I leave you, Thet." The Master grinned so the Doctor knew he was joking.

The Doctor poked his head from outside of the refridgerator and frowned. "Not funny," he grumbled, grabbing a jar of tomato sauce he'd made a while ago and a lump of cheese.

He sighed and walked closer to him, taking the jar and lump and placing it on the counter before taking the Doctor's hands in his. "It was a joke, Doctor. You know I would never leave you." The Master smiled softly at him, rare kindness showing in his eyes. "You're stuck with me."

The traveler groaned in mock disgust, wrinkling his nose. "An eternity with /you/? What did I do to deserve this?" His little act broke and he grinned, giggling.

The Master pretended to think. "Hmm...nothing, really. I'm just too evil to let you be with anyone else..." he stepped closer to him,** "**/ever./

"So they sent you to me," he joked, tilting his head. He turned around and made a huge show of reaching to grab some flour from the cupboard.

The Master smirked and stepped back to give him room. "I sent myself...do you need any help?"

: "No, I've got it." He grinned, setting the bag of flour on the table. "Say, would you turn on my gramophone over there? I can't cook in silence. I think I've got a human record on there, now. The style's called 'Mowtown'...or that's the company or something. It's brilliant."

"You have a gramophone? Still? Blimey, Doctor you realize this is the 21st century, right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"It's fun," the Doctor replied with a pout. "I don't like those little colored squares with the white wires. It reminds me of the earpeices the cybers used."

"Ipods?" He chuckled**.** "Fine, as you wish." The Master walked over to the gramophone and placed the needle on the record, turning it on.

"See? This just sounds...more real. And vintage! I love vintage. It's brilliant." He grinned, dumping a little bit of flour onto the counter. "I have some dough chilling in the refrigerator and forgot to grab it. Would you?"

"I feel like a domesticated house-wife." He grinned as he got out the dough, gently throwing it at the Doctor.

The Doctor caught it and set it on the table. "I was just asking a favor." He grinned. "Cut an addled old man some slack, eh?"

"You're a year younger than me, Theta. You can't pull that card." The Master smirked at him, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, well..." He plopped the dough onto the counter and shrugged off his jacket, revealing a white dress shirt. He pushed up his sleeves and began kneading at the dough.

His smirk widened into a full-blown grin as he watched the Doctor work, head tilted slightly**.** "Now, isn't that a pretty sight?"

"Keep that up and you'll be going hungry tonight," he muttered jokingly, his concentration only on the dough as he spread it out across the counter.

The Master pouted slightly. "Have it your way."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and grinned. "Do you want to help?"

"Yes, please. I'm bored."

"Here-do you want to spread the"-sauce. Red, and thick. Like blood. He shook his head an started again. "On second thought, can you grate the"-cheese. The grater was sharp. He sighed.

The Master chuckled at his difficulty. "Having some word choice trouble, there?"

"Okay, um...I'll grate the cheese, and you can knead the dough, alright?" With a smirk, he added, "Can you handle that?"

"Oi! Of course I can!" He pushed the Doctor gently and playfully away from the dough and began to knead it.

"Just making sure." He began grating the cheese over a bowl and hummed lightly with the music radiating from the gramophone. The Master began tapping his foot, not in tune to the song, but to the four-beat drums in his head subconsciously. The Doctor recognized the beat, and sighed, shaking his head sadly. "I'm sorry, love."

He looked at him in confusion before realizing what he was doing and sighed. "I didn't even notice..."

The Doctor finished with the cheese and sighed. "I promise I'll help you, Koschei...I just have to figure out how."

The Master kneaded out the dough carefully into a circle and smiled a tight-lipped smile at the Doctor. "We should stuff the crust with cheese. Always did like that." He ignored his statement, obviously having lost all hope that the dreadful drums would ever silence.

He cleared his throat. "Right, then. Always did like that..." He pushed the bowl to him across the counter. "Here."

"Thank you." He looked meaningfully at the Doctor, his eyes showing he wasn't only thanking him for the cheese. The Master took the bowl of cheese and sprinkled it around the edges, folding the dough over it to make the crust.

The Doctor grinned. "Perfect. Do you think you can...handle the sauce?"

"Oh, ye of little faith!" He pretended to scowl at him.

Laughing, the Doctor passed him the jar and a ladle. "I just have to grab another one..."

The Master waved him off with his hand and grabbed the jar and ladle, spreading a thin layer of sauce on the pizza. The Doctor came back with another ladle and helped him, their shoulders or elbows brushing occasionally. The Master smiled at the contact, loving the electricity that flowed through him at even the slightest touch. "Alright-I think that's enough, don't you think?" The Doctor wiped his forehead, sauce smearing over his skin.

He looked at him, amused. "You...didn't think that through, did you?"

"Think what through?" he asked, not noticing the huge, red-orange streak.

The Master walked closer to him and slowly wiped some of the sauce onto his finger and licked it off slowly, keeping his eyes on the Doctor. "That."

"What?" He rubbed at his forehead, voice a little higher than usual. "Oh..."

He laughed loudly. "Oh, Doctor...only you."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, picking up the tray beneath the uncooked pizza. Carrying it to the oven, he said, "It'll be an hour or so."

"An hour to bake a pizza?" He tilted his head. "Are you sure that's correct?"

"Quite," he replied, "It's a low-power oven..." More like he switched it to a lower power to give them more time together.

The Master nodded slowly, not quite believing him but going along with it anyway. "Right..."

The Doctor placed his hands on his hips as he evaluated the mess. "We're going to need to clean up before we do anything else."

He heaved a long, exaggerated sigh. "Must we?"

"Yes. It won't take long. In fact..." The Doctor began scrubbing at the counter with a wet rag. "I can handle it myself."

"What? And let you have all the fun?" The Master began putting away the ingredients they used.

"You're my guest, after all."

"I should hope I'm more than that. Guests are temporary. Am I...temporary?" He looked at him, slightly hurt.

"Of course not!" the Doctor replied, frowning. He softened. "Of course not, Kosch..."

His eyes narrowed, suddenly angry. "Look at me. I've become so...so full of emotion. I feel so _human_!" The Master made a sound of disgust. "Why the hell should I care if you love me or not?"

The Doctor stumbled back at the sudden outburst and shook his head. "What do you mean, why should you care? Love's the same no matter what species you are!"

The Master shook his head and scowled, rubbing a hand over his face. "And now I feel guilty for hurting your feelings! /Why?/ Why now? How...how do I cope with it?" He drummed the beat on the counter top, his brows furrowed in frustration. "Most of my life...it's all been fighting...fighting and dying. There was never any time for emotion. But I never wanted it, never _craved_ it like you did. Now...now I love you so much and it _hurts_, Thet, it _hurts_." The Master looked at him, expression pained. "It hurts more than the drums."

"It shouldn't hurt," he whispered, shaking his head. "It shouldn't..." Something closed up his throat, and his stomach dropped with the guilt that he was hurting him so much. And the drums...They frightened him.

The Master started to shake as the emotions began to overwhelm him and he looked up at the Doctor slowly, his eyes slightly watery. "Why do you love me?"

"Oh, god, Koschei, please don't..." He stepped foreward and set a hand on the Master's cheek. "I love you because you made me smile-you still do. I'm just so happy when I'm around you. Even as enemies, I couldn't choke down how great it felt to see you."

He leaned into the Doctor's hand slightly and smiled ruefully at him. "You can't mean that. I've hurt so many people and killed even more. Never regretted it. Never apologized. And I've hurt you. Oh, god, Theta I've hurt you so much. How could I possible make you happy?" A tear slipped down his face before he could stop it.

The Doctor swept the small tear up in his thumb and brushed it aside. "I loved the boy you were-the one who used to kiss me behind trees and lay with me in the red grass. I sound like an awful sap, but...But I know that part of you is still there. It's starting to overpower your anger, your hate."

"But that boy is long dead." The Master looked down.

"He's not," he replied. "No, no, he's not. He's still there. Look at us tonight-having fun like we always used to."

He sighed and rested his head on the Doctor's chest, grabbing his hand. "Doctor, you're having fun with the Master, not Koschei."

The Doctor wrapped his arms around Koschei, rubbing his back lightly. "Shh...You were never 'the Master' in my eyes. And you never will be. The Master was my enemy. Koschei was...and /is/ my best friend."

The Master wrapped both arms tightly around the Doctor's waist, shaking as he struggled not to give into the emotions he was feeling, refusing even now to show weakness. "I don't deserve you."

"Hush, now. I'll hear none of that." He leaned against the counter and kept his arms tight around him.

"Doctor...I think I'm going to cry." His voice cracked slightly. "I haven't cried in centuries."

"You're allowed to cry," the Doctor whispered, pressing his lips into his companion's hair. "And please...Let's call each other by our real names." He whispered the Doctor's real name as he succumbed to the emotions, centuries of pent up loneliness and hatred causing heavy sobs to wrack through him. The Doctor shushed him gently. "It's alright...It's alright." The Master tightened his arms around the Doctor almost painfully as he cried in anger at his weakness, happiness from the Doctor, and pain from his entire life. "I know...Everything was awful, but you know what? We're Theta and Koschei from Gallifrey, and we had fun, didn't we? And we're going to have fun now..." The Doctor soothed, rubbing a hand up and down his back.

He chuckled through his tears. "Yeah...yeah we will..."

"Come now," he murmured, tilting the man's face up to meet his, grinning. "We have some cleaning, and then some eating to do."

Koschei nodded at him and smiled, kissing him lightly. "And Theta...we never speak of this again, alright?"

"Alright," he replied, just glad that he was finished crying.

He inhaled a shaky breath and stepped away from him, wiping his tears away quickly. "So...what else needs cleaning?"

"I think that's it...We can set the table, though." Theta took Koschei's hand, tangling their fingers as he lead him to the dining room. Koschei squeezed his hand as he followed him, smiling as he realized just how better he felt after his cry. "Oh...Looks like it's already set." Theta blushed, looking at the table and grinning. Ah, the old girl had beat him to it, with a far more.../romantic/ flair than he'd been willing to go for.

A slow smile spread across Koschei's face as he looked at the table. "Roses and candles...a bit cliche, but nice nonetheless."

"It's not my fault," he mumbled, looking down at his tennis shoes. He shuffled his feet.

Koschei smiled and kissed his cheek softly. "It's fine, love." A huge blush spread out across Theta's cheeks and he scratched the back of his neck bashfully. He chuckled at Theta's blush. "So how much longer until the pizza is ready?"

"Probably just a few more minutes. You can um...Relax here and I'll bring it out...try some of this..." He picked up a bottle of wine, which he never really had a taste for, and the TARDIS knew it. "Stuff."

Koschei shook his head. "Wine is rubbish. Do you have any whiskey?"

A wide grin broke out across his lips. "Of course!"

"Excellent!" He grinned. "Off you pop!" With a roll of his eyes, Theta slipped off to the kitchen, pulling the pizza out of the oven. He returned with it, a cutting wheel in his hand, and holding the neck of the bottle of whiskey uncomfortably in his teeth, bending over backwards to balance two shot glasses on his forehead. Koschei laughed loudly at the sight. "You look like a circus attraction!" He stood up from the chair he was sitting on and took the shot glasses from Theta's head, placing them on the table before grabbing the bottle.

"Thanks," he said, setting the tray of pizza on the table. He rubbed at his jaw. "Note to self: never carry glass bottles in teeth again." Koschei flashed him a sideways grin as he poured the pair two shots. Theta cut the pizza quickly and gave them each a piece, sitting down at the table. "Come on." Suddenly, the speakers throughout the TARDIS crackled to life as a jazzy tune that could be described only as _provocative_ began to fill the room. "Oi!" Theta cried, blushing. He'd need to give the TARDIS a stern talking to later.

Koschei busted out laughing. "Seems like she doesn't hate me that much anymore." Theta grumbled something, grabbing his shot and throwing it back, nearly choking on it due to his own rising laughter. He smirked and downed his own shot, not even wincing at the familiar burn.

"I think the food is cool enough," Theta announced, taking a generous bite of the pizza. Sputtering and cursing, he pushed at it with his tongue until it slid back out past his lips, the roof of his mouth badly burned. "Nope!" he choked out, "D-Don't eat that...!"

Koschei looked at him with an amused grin. "Careful, Theta. It's hot."

"_Thut up_!" he cried, scrambling for a glass of water on the corner of the table, tongue hanging out.

He smirked and stood, walking closer to him. "Need help?" Theta nodded vivaciously. "Alright then." Koschei pulled him up by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him passionately, his tongue pushing past Theta's lips. The sparks were back, and Theta opened his mouth willingly, letting his eyes slip shut. His hands landed on the other's and he held them gently. Koschei gently licks at Theta's tongue, smiling slightly as he mentally notes how hot it is. Shivering, he grabbed Koschei's shoulders and pulled him closer, as close as they could possibly be with one of them in a chair. Koschei pulled the other man up so he was standing and wrapped both arms tightly around his waist, pressing them as close together as possible.

Theta stumbled at the sudden contact...They were so close...He pulled them both against the wall, feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen, but not wanting to pull back too soon. Koschei pulled back slightly, panting, and rested his forehead against Theta's. "Theta...if you plan on finishing this pizza tonight...we should stop."

"Right..." He replied slowly before grabbing Koschei's shoulders again. "We can always eat it in the morning." Koschei smiled and crashed their lips together, pressing him against the wall. He knotted his fingers into Theta's hair, tugging gently as he pressed his hips into the other man's. Theta jumped shyly, squirming at the feeling of another set of hips against his; after so long, he'd forgotten how to react to something like this. The fingers knotted in his hair tugged slightly, but in a wonderful sort of way.

Koschei whispered against his lips. "Bedroom?"

"The bedroom...?" It took Theta several moments to process what exactly was going on, but finally nodded, his mouth too dry to form coherent words. He smirked and hooked his fingers into Theta's belt loops, pulling him to the nearest bedroom. Theta stumbled through the door, making several unsuccessful attempts to catch his breath. Grinning, chest heaving, he wrapped his arms around Koschei's shoulders tightly and embraced him. Koschei chuckled and hugged him back, allowing his hand to wander down Theta's back. "Oi!" he hollered, jumping. "I'm trying to have a nice moment here!"

"So am I." He smirked and grabbed his bum, pulling him closer.

"A nice moment that /isn't/ ruined by your untamable lust, if you don't mind!" he laughed, dropping his head onto the other's shoulder.

"Mmm...so do you want me to stop?" Koschei grinned and kissed the other man's neck.

Theta's toes curled in his shoes and he bit his lip, a small sound still managing to pass through. "You..." He swallowed hard. "You wouldn't stop even if I begged you to..."

"Oh, you will beg. But it won't be to stop." Koschei bit down gently. Theta cried out, partially in surprise, and partially because he'd been wanting this far too much to be healthy. He smirked almost cruelly at the sound and pushed him onto the bed, quickly climbing on top of him. Theta gazed up at his lover with large, wide eyes and froze beneath him. It had been far too long since they'd been like this, and he'd forgotten how to react to these feelings coursing through his veins and making him crumble. Koschei bit his lip as he looked down upon the only being he'd ever loved, suddenly unsure of himself.

Theta laughed nervously. "Been a while since we were like _this_, eh...?"

He chuckled slightly and nodded, absently running a hand up his chest. "I'm sure it will all come back to us." Theta made an attempt to swallow his nervousness with no avail, simply staring up at his partner with awe, adoration, and fear.

"Don't be scared, Theta. I promise I'll be gentle." Koschei smiled gently down at him.

A soft smile broke out across his lips. "Promise?" he asked. "It's been about three hundred years..."

Koschei grinned and nodded. "Promise." He leaned down and began pressing soft kisses to Theta's neck, slowly working his way up to his jaw. Theta's body slowly began to relax, and he craned his neck to grant his lover better access. Koschei smiled in gratitude and slowly moved a hand up under the other's shirt, trailing up. His hands were a bit cold, and it caused Theta to jump slightly. He chuckled and lifted off Theta's shirt, throwing it somewhere in the room.

The cold air hit his chest and he squirmed before grabbing at Koschei's dress shirt, fumbling for the buttons with shaking fingers. "Not fair..."

"And when have I /ever/ been fair?" Koschei smirked and helped him remove his shirt, throwing it in generally the same place. With an impish grin, Theta wrapped his arms around the other's neck and pulled him into a crushing kiss. Koschei groaned against his mouth, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Theta moved his mouth slowly but passionately, always the one to make things like this just a little bit sweeter, just like when they were boys. Koschei nibbled on his best friend's lower lip, pressing himself closer to him.

No matter how hard he had been trying to choke it back, Theta let a soft moan float from his open mouth; he'd always liked that. Koschei moaned slightly in reply to the sound, loving the rush of power it gave him knowing it was _Koschei_ and Koschei alone that was causing them. Theta gently scraped his fingers down his lover's back, leaving little red tracks in his search for something to hold onto. He pulled back from the kiss with a gasp of breath and a soft laugh, wrapping his legs around the other's waist. Koschei shivered slightly as he felt the other man's nails glide down his back, and moved a hand to Theta's pant button.

Theta glanced away shyly, blushing. Koschei chuckled. "Don't be shy, love." He popped open the button and slyly slipped his hand inside.

Theta slumped back against the pillows, chest heaving. His hair had wilted, and his body was misted over with a light sheen of sweat. Sighing happily, he reached out and touched Koschei's cheek. Koschei grinned smugly at him. "Did you enjoy that?"

He rolled his eyes, yawning and stretching his slim arms over his head. Peeking cleverly from beneath his eyelashes, he rasped out a, "Meh." His voice was still hoarse from screaming. He gestured to the nips scattered across his body and laughed. "I look like...a bloody leper."

Koschei chuckled and kissed directly above his hearts. "You think you can do better?"

Theta's hearts skipped in their rapid beating and he melted, smiling drowsily. "I think I did pretty well..."

A slow grin spread across his face at the memory and he kissed Theta softly. "You were amazing..."

He grinned impishly and yawned again. "I'm bushed, so why don't you get off of me so we can have a decent sleep?"

Koschei pouted jokingly. "Must I get off of you for that?"

"Yes-you're sweaty..." He smacked Koschei's shoulder lightly and teasingly. "Off."

He stuck his tongue out at him and rolled off to the side, pulling Theta close to his chest. "Fine...but I'm keeping you here."

"Alright," Theta mumbled sleepily, nestling his face between his lover's hearts. Grinning softly, he added, "I feel like a boy again...But there was never much time for this after...We were usually too busy scrambling to get our clothes on so we didn't get caught, or running from the professors 'cause we _did_ get caught."

Koschei chuckled, cuddling him close as he remembered. "Remember when Rassilon caught us?"

He laughed loudly. "I wish I could forget! I couldn't even LOOK at you in the lecture hall without laughing!"

"Neither could I! I didn't know it was possible for a face to get that red!" Koschei grinned at Theta teasingly.

"Didn't he beat us on the hands with a ruler or something?"

"He beat _you_ on the hands...he beat _me_ on the FACE!" Koschei laughed.

"We WERE on his desk..." Theta replied sheepishly with a grin. "And you were saying some pretty lewd things..."

He chuckled and kissed his head gently. "I was...passionate."

"Is that what they call it these days?" he asked, grinning. "I mean, there's passionate, and then there's downright /dirty/."

A low growl rumbled in his chest. "Like I said, you didn't seem to mind." He smirked.

"Whether I minded it or not isn't the point here..." Theta blushed.

Koschei grinned at him. "Then what is?"

"Oh, I don't know...The fact that it was out of line?"

He ran a hand down Theta's chest softly. "And you...regret it?"

Theta closed his eyes slightly and yawned. "I mean, you /did/ say, 'I want to shag you so hard that every time that damn bastard sits down at this desk, he'll be able to hear you scream.'" He trailed off before adding, "No. I don't regret it one bit. The hand-slapping, I could do without, but..."

"Oh really? Because I remember your reply." Koschei smirked and copied Theta's voice exactly. "'Oh, Koschei, yes! Please I need you! Do whatever you want to me! Please!'"

"Oh, sod off." He smacked his lover's cheek lightly and lazily with the back of his hand.

Koschei caught his hand and pressed a kiss to the heel of it. "I love you, Theta."

Grinning, and perhaps blushing only slightly, Theta withdrew his hand and pillowed his arms behind his head. "I love you too, you git." Koschei sighed happily and rested his head on his lover's chest, throwing an arm lazily across his stomach. Theta made an audible huff and grinned. "Tired yet?"

He slurred his words slightly, his eyes already drifting shut. "Maybe a little..."

Theta rolled his eyes, reaching over and turning off the bedside lamp. "Then sleep-we have loads of time."

"All the time in the universe..."He trailed off as he drifted to sleep, the hand on Theta's stomach absently tapping the four-beat drums. Koschei's fingers tapped against Theta's bare skin, causing the organs beneath to clench and squirm. Hearing the beat was bad enough...but /feeling/ it, having it pound into his skin. It filled him with a fridged, jolting sense of fear. Koschei's face seemed to be peaceful, but the small furrow in his brow gave away the tension and pain he felt even at rest. Theta wished there was something he could do. There was, and he would do anything to find out what, but he just didn't know it _now_.

Koschei whimpered slightly at the nightmare in his head, pictures of the one thing Theta didn't know about haunting him, causing Koschei to instinctively tighten his hold on the other man. Theta turned in the other's arms, gently pressing Koschei's ear between his hearts, begging that he listen to these drums instead. The new four-beat rhythm entered Koschei's head, seeming to calm him even in his terror. He relaxed only slightly. Theta gently stroked his lover's cheek, shushing him gently. He could always invade, simply slide into his mind to see what was wrong, but...It would be too easy, too intrusive.

He sighed in his sleep, relaxing further as Theta's touch soothed him, but then his dream reached _that part_, and all hope for calm was gone. "What is it...?" Theta whispered, "What's wrong?"

He clutched onto Theta tighter, not hearing him as he began to shake. "Please...mother...I'm sorry...no! No! No! No!"

Theta desperately tried to shake him into consciousness. "Koschei, please...!" Koschei gasped as he's jolted back to the present, sitting up quickly and panting, a thin sheen of sweat coating his body. "Darling, what is it?" he asked softly, setting a hand over the other's. With his free hand, he stroked light circles into Koschei's back. Koschei flinched back from his touch, not from anger, but fear as he stared at Theta with wide, terrified eyes. "Are...Are you all right?" Withdrawing his hand slowly, fearfully, Theta recoiled, shrinking back into the darkness.

Koschei caught his breath slowly, looking around as his mind came back to him. "Alright...yes. Yes of course. Always alright. I'm alright, yes..."

"Are you sure?" He looked at him skeptically.

"Yes, now just drop it, okay?" He glared at him. Theta shrunk back a little further, his concern replaced with fear. His lover's irritability was something he should've been used to, but it frightened him every time. Koschei noticed his fear and frowned, reaching for Theta's hand. "I'm sorry...I don't want you to fear me."

"I don't," he whispered. Rule one: the Doctor lies.

His frown deepened, knowing how susceptible his lover was to lying. "I don't believe you." Theta flopped onto his side and pulled the covers over himself, practically hiding beneath them. Koschei whispered and looked down, dropping his hand. "Should I leave?" Theta shook his head, but continued disguising himself as a lump beneath the duvet. Koschei opened his mouth to say something but shut it instead, shaking his head. "Now I understand her..."

"What...?" Theta asked quietly, his voice a low whisper.

He regretted what he said almost immediately, terrified of talking about his best kept secret. "N-nothing..."

He rolled over, gently taking Koschei's face in his hands. "Alright," he mumbled, kissing him, "But if you ever want to talk..." Koschei nodded and kissed him back, needing his lover to hold him more than ever. Theta wrapped his wiry arms around the other's shoulders. "You should try and rest...I could always stay awake and keep gaurd in your mind, if you'd like..."

"No...don't do that for me..." He snuggled into Theta's embrace, trying to hide the fear he had of going back to sleep.

"Are you sure? I can if you want me to..."

"No...sleep, love." Koschei lightly touched the other man's eyelids.

Theta yawned, and unwillingly let his eyes slide shut. "But if you need anything..."

"Just...just don't leave me." He nuzzled his neck slightly, planting a soft kiss where neck meets shoulder. Humming contentedly, Theta nodded, keeping one arm secure on the other's shoulder.

Koschei closed his eyes and evened out his breathing to give the illusion of sleep, but his mind stayed completely alert and awake. With this lover finally relaxed, Theta felt sleep fall on him like a boulder. He lied awake for several minutes, listening to Theta's heartbeats pound away in his ears as he tried to push down the terror he felt in the pit of his stomach. As per usual, Theta didn't dream. After all of the horrors he'd seen, all the things he'd done...There was nothing to dream about.

Koschei's fingers started tapping the beat again, counting down until morning. Even with the drums, Theta was out, floating through the warm, heavy abyss of unconsciousness. Against his better judgment, Koschei fell asleep. Theta slept soundly and softly as if he were in a bubble that nothing could penetrate. His TARDIS usually liked to increase the air density and temperature to keep him in a dark, humid environment that would ensure the maximum amount of sleep. All was quiet.


	3. First Day

**I AM SO SO SOOORRYYY! I promise I'll never take this long again, I've just been so busy! Finals and school, but that's over! This is actually the first half of the real third chapter, so here it is! Second part is actually…a lot larger…so not really half. Bite me. 3 **

**Disclaimer: Koschei: SHE OWNS NOTHING BUT I OWN THETA! AHAHAHAHA! **

** Theta:…..Okay….**

Koschei woke up slowly the next morning, opening his eyes groggily and smiling down at a still-sleeping Theta. Sensing that someone was looking at him, Theta opened his eyes slowly with a sleepy grin. Koschei pushed some of his disheveled hair out of his love's face. "Mornin', sleeping beauty."

Theta grinned, before mussing through his own hair. "Good morning..." Koschei grinned and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around Koschei's neck, drawing him in closer for another kiss, grinning impishly. Grinning into the kiss, Koschei nipped playfully at Theta's lower lip. Theta made a little sound in the back of his throat, opening his mouth slightly. Koschei pushed his tongue into the other's mouth, touching their tongues together. Theta jumped a little at the foreign contact, but giggled into the kiss nonetheless, deepening it further, but keeping at the slow pace that he was comfortable with. He smiled at the sound and ran his fingers through Theta's hair, loving the way it felt. Theta pulled back with a drunken, cheeky smile.

"What a pleasant way to wake up," Koschei smirked at him.

"You're welcome," Theta replied with a laugh, stretching. A slight pain shot up his back. "Ooh...Well, that's what I get, waiting for several regenerations."

"Sorry about that, love. I might've gotten...carried away." He grinned cheekily.

"No, it's not that..." He blushed. "It's just that every time I change, I'm a virgin again, so that was my first..."

"Ah...understandable." Koschei kissed his cheek. "Can you walk or shall I carry you?" He smirked.

"I'm not sure, actually," Theta replied, half jokingly.

"Well you're a twig, so it shouldn't be a trouble." He grinned at him teasingly.

"Yeah, but are you strong enough?"

Koschei raised an eyebrow. "Oh you're asking for it now." He grinned evilly and began tickling him mercilessly.

Theta cried out, laughing and squirming. "Kosch...!" He panted through wild giggling, "St-stop...!"

"Never!" He laughed as he continued.

Theta's body contorted into a certain position and released a whimper as the pain returned.

Koschei stopped immediately and frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," he mumbled.

His frown deepened. "Maybe I should take you to the medbay..."

"No, it's all right," he grunted, flopping back onto his stomach. "Just sore...Nothing major." Koschei tilted his head to the side and began slowly rubbing Theta's lower back. Theta hummed happily at the feeling of Koschei's hands, grinning. He smiled, happy he's doing good for once and continued the massage, adding pressure to key points. Theta moaned happily, his muscles slowly relaxing. "That's it..." he muttered, "Right there..." Koschei's smile widened as he continued, focusing on the parts that were the sorest. "Thanks...Oh...Yeah, that's the ticket..." He laughed awkwardly, laying his face in his arms.

He slowly brought the massage to an end. "Better?"

Theta yawned, grinning drowsily. "Yeah...Thank you."

Koschei chuckled. "Of course."

"You had me bending in some very..._interesting_ ways last night." He shot him a mild, teasing glare. "It's your fault."

"Nuh uh! It's _your_ fault for being so damn irresistible." Koschei grinned at him. "You make me lose control."

"Well, then...Perhaps I should put a bag over my face," Theta joked.

He leaned down and whispered huskily in his ear. "Wouldn't help."

Theta shuddered, but added, "And gain a hundred pounds, and gets a horrid haircut."

Koschei growled. "Don't you dare, Thet." He kissed his cheek.

He laughed, trying his best to frown. "Good to know that my body means more than my face."

"If it helps...I care more about _you_ than your body. I just like shagging you." He smirked.

"It helps a lot," he replied, beaming.

Koschei smiled. "Good. Now, breakfast or shower?" He plops down next to him on the bed, smiling at him.

Theta groaned, looking down at himself. His stomach groaned, and he smelled like sweat. "Both."

He laughed. "Shower first?"

"Sure...I feel disgusting."

"But you look..._fabulous!_" Koschei giggled uncharacteristically.

Theta shot him a look, rolling his eyes. "Right."

He kissed him quickly before standing up and walking to the bathroom without shame at his naked form. "Come along, Theta." Theta blushed before wrapping a sheet around himself and following. Without turning around, Koschei spoke. "Sheet. Off." He smirked as he peeked at him from over his shoulder.

"Wh-What?" His blush only deepened as he waddled along, holding up the ends of the sheet to keep him from tripping over. "No!"

He sighed and turned to him fully before stalking closer to him. "You leave me no choice." Theta stumbled back, keeping the cloth tight around himself.

"Oh, no you don't." Koschei trapped him against the wall, hands on either side of his head. "Sheet. Off."

He grinned, shaking his head. "I'll stay here." He pointed to the bathroom. "You can go first."

Koschei grinned back and yanked off the sheet, running with it to the bathroom.

"Oi!" he shouted, flying off after him. "You're real damn mature!"

"You love it!" He grinned. "Now get your skinny naked ass in here!"

"Maybe if you ask nicely!"

Koschei peaked his head out of the bathroom. "My sweet and only love, Theta, would you please join me in the bathing quarters with your thin, bare, derriere?"

"No," Theta replied, pouting.

"What? Why?" He pouted back.

"How do I know you won't go after me again?" he asked, snorting and grinning. "Do you remember the academy?"

Koschei looked at him innocently. "No..." Scoffing, Theta crossed his arms with an eyebrow-quirk. He grinned cheekily at Theta, winking. "I just want to shower with you. I promise."

"Promise...?"

"Yes! Promise! I swear on...Rassilon's desk!" He laughed.

"Oh, that's not...!" He blushed, scowling. "Fine..."

"Yay! Koschei wins!" Koschei did a little dance outside the door.

"I'm going to regret this..."

"I love you too, Theta." He stuck his tongue out at him.

Theta stalked into the bathroom slowly, hopping a little on his heels. "If you're not coming, I'm locking you out." Koschei followed him quickly and grinned before it dropped. Not wanting Theta to notice the sudden change, Koschei embraced him tightly, hiding his face in the other man's chest.

"What's up with you...?" he asked.

"Nothing." He spoke into Theta's chest. "It's been a while since I've been in love."

"What, did you ever stop?" he demanded with a huff.

Koschei shook his head, hugging him tighter. "No...but I thought you did." He didn't want to talk about it, talk about Rose. He'd thought that loving her would help him forget. And he _did_ love her, loved her with all he had, but it wasn't the same. "Did you? Did you stop loving me, Theta?" He lifted his head to look up at him, but kept his arms tightly around his love's thin waist, holding him close.

"Of course not," he replied, "I'd never stop."

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." Koschei looked down again, hating how weak he sounded, hating how his nightmares haunted him even while he was awake.

"Koschei, I never stopped loving you," he murmured, "There were never any others."

He nodded. "Alright...so." Koschei plastered on a smile he hoped didn't look too fake. "Shower?"

"Of course...Are you alright?" Koschei kissed him softly before smiling and turning to turn on the water, pointedly ignoring his question. Theta frowned, but took a few towels down from the shelf and didn't say anything more.

"How hot do you like it?"

"Doesn't matter to me."

He turned it up so there was a thin layer of steam rising to the ceiling and stepped under the spray. "Mmm...come on in...it's magnificent."

"Alright, alright." Blushing, Theta stepped in.

Koschei smiled at him. "You look like a cherry."

"Oh, shut it."

"It's true!" He poked Theta's red nose jokingly, a small smile on his face.

Theta laughed, stepping into the jet of the water and humming in relaxation.

"See? It's nice..." Koschei closed his eyes happily and rested his head on the other's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he replied with an impish grin.

Koschei tried to reach the shampoo without moving. "Theta..." He whined. "It's too faarrrr!"

"Well, I certainly can't reach it! How the hell did it get up there?"

He made jazz hands. "Magic!" Theta rolled his eyes, unimpressed. "You're no fun." Koschei poked him and jumped up, trying to reach the shampoo.

"Almost got it," he laughed.

"Jump, dammit!" Koschei grinned.

"Can't." Theta smirked. "Sore, remember?"

"Oh you little..." He growled at him playfully before grabbing the bar of soap and chucking it at the bottle of shampoo, successfully knocking it to the ground. "Yay!"

"Gold medal," he scoffed, grinning.

Koschei bowed playfully. "Thank you, thank you." Theta rolled his eyes, snatching the shampoo from his hands.


	4. Love me not

**Right then! Here's the second part of the last chapter. It isn't really the second half because it's a lot longer, but eh. Sorry it took so long! And beware, for smut and angst is ahead. This story is M, and if you yell at me for M rated smut and content, I. Will. Skkiiiiiinn. You. XD **

**Disclaimer: Koschei, go ahead!**

**K: SMUUTTTTTTT! :DDDDD**

**Me: Ugh, I'll just do it. I don't own anything but half the story, peoples. **

"Oi ! Share!" Koschei reached for it.

Theta stuck out his tongue. "Make me!" He made his best puppy pout face, making his eyes wide and jutting out his lower lip. "Here"-Theta stood on tiptoe, squeezing some of the shampoo into his hands and washing the other's hair.

"Mmm..." He closed his eyes and smiled, loving the way Theta's fingers felt massaging his scalp.

"You like that, eh?" he joked.

"Mhmm...feels nice..." A small pleased sound escaped him.

"I'm glad." Theta continued washing his lover's hair, taking it a bit slower than he usually would. Koschei bit his lip as he leaned back into Theta's hands, his own gently holding onto the other's hips for support. "Liking some scratching behind the ears, eh?" he asked impishly with a grin. "Like a little kitten."

"Not a kitten," He grumbled, which ended up sounding like a purr.

"So you agree?"

"...Shut up." Theta laughed, smiling. "Alright, alright. Time for me to return the favor." Koschei grinned and rinsed out his hair before snatching the bottle from Theta. He poured a generous amount of shampoo onto his hands and massaged it into his lover's hair. Theta allowed his eyes to slip shut slowly, loving the feeling of Koschei's hands sliding through his hair in the most unhealthy way. He tugs slightly on the hair, his short nails scratching Theta's scalp lightly

"Mmm..." he hummed with a lazy smile, peeking at his lover from beneath his eyelashes. Koschei kissed Theta's forehead gently as he worked because he just looks so adorable like this. He reckoned he hadn't seen Theta look this innocent since they were young. "What're you looking at?" Theta demanded softly.

"You." He smiled down at him, scratching behind his love's ears. Theta purred slightly, nuzzling into his touch with a grin. "So I'm not the only kitten, am I?" He grinned cheekily.

"Shut it," he teased, smirking.

Koschei chuckled and kissed him softly. "Actually...you're more of a kitten than I am."

"Am I really?" he mumbled against the other's lips.

He nodded, smiling slightly. "You're adorable...and soft...and fluffy." Koschei ran his hands through Theta's hair to illustrate his point. Theta grinned cheekily. "So you agree?"

"I suppose I do, yeah."

He grinned. "Good. Now go rinse your fur." Theta pouted, but washed his hair out beneath the jet of water from the faucet. Koschei grinned, egging him on. "Good kitty..."

"Oh, hush," he muttered, scoffing. Koschei let out a laugh but shut up. "So then..." He set the shampoo in the shower basket hung lower on the wall.

"Soap?" He smirked.

"Yeah, I guess." Theta tossed him a jar of liquid soap and grinned.

"Liquid? Oh, you're dull." Koschei mock pouted and poured some into his hands, rubbing them together to form a lather. "Turn around, kitten. And yes, that is your new nickname." He smiled at him, part joking, but mostly affectionate.

"Turn around? What? Why?" He shot Koschei a look. "And kitten? Honestly?" Thinking for a moment, he shrugged and added, "You've called me worse."

He winked at him. "I'm gonna wash you."

A heavy blush rose to Theta's cheeks and he sputtered. "No way!"

Koschei pouted. "Why not? Don't couples do that?" He tilted his head to the side.

"I-You-We-" His blush only deepened and he grinned.

"Are a couple," he finished, grinning triumphantly. "So turn around and let me wash you!"

Theta groaned and rolled his eyes, but turned around. "No funny business."

"No promises, Thet." Koschei grinned and began to massage the lather into his back. Theta shivered slightly and bit his lips to hide a grin. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around his lover from behind, washing his chest. Theta smiled, leaning back against against his chest. Theta tilted his head upward and pressed his smiling lips to the corner of his lover's mouth. Koschei turned his head at the last minute so Theta kissed him full on.

Pulling back and grinning, Theta chastised, "Cheater."

He looked at him innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about.

"You do," he scolded, kissing him quickly and softly again. Koschei grinned as he kissed him back, continuing to wash his chest. Theta pulled back from the kiss and laughed; how his lover made him laugh! He chuckled at the sound and grinned widely at him, but Koschei can feel that it doesn't reach his eyes. "What's wrong?" Theta asked softly, setting a hand on the other's cheek gently. "You can always tell me..."

Koschei leaned into his hand and sighed, his eyes drifting shut. He knew he couldn't keep his secret from Theta forever, but he could try. "The drums...have been louder than usual."

"What...?" His hearts blackened and shriveled into something rotten. He thought he'd been...helping, distracting him from the drums, but he'd failed.

His eyes widened as he realized his love's train of thought and he immediately frowned, pulling Theta close to him and setting his chin on his soft, wet hair. "It isn't your fault. Don't you dare think that. I...I know what it is, I'm just not ready to talk...but it isn't you. I promise, kitten."

"Are you sure?" Kitten-the term was so innocent, and the situation...Well, the situation _wasn't_, and it felt inappropriate, wrong.

Koschei nodded, his eyes closing. "Yes...I _will_ tell you. Just, just not now, alright?"

"Alright...Do you want me to try to fix it now?"

"You can't." His voice was dead, definite. Theta couldn't fix him; no one could. Not like they'd want to anyway.

"Koschei," Theta scolded, keeping his hand firm on the other's cheek. "You're thinking too much-you think that I can't help you because you don't think I want to."

He looked at him, frowning slightly. "Sometimes it's scary how well you know me."

"We _have_ to know each other," he replied quietly, "We're time lords. We connect with one of our kind and know them better than ourselves. That's what love is."

Koschei whispered, so quietly that it was barely audible. "I'll tell you."

"No-don't tell me unless you're ready," he murmured, eyes soft and gentle, "I can wait."

He kissed him softly, his voice barely above a whisper because of the terror he was feeling, but he knew he could trust Theta. "I'm ready. Really. It's...it's just going to be hard."

"Are you sure?" Theta asked, placing the plug in the drain and sitting down. He held his hand up to Koschei. "Sit with me."

Koschei sat next to him and leaned on his shoulder, already shaking from nerves as his mind traveled to his past. "I'm sure..."

"Alright...If you're sure, then..."

"Have you ever...when we were little, have you ever wondered why I spent so many nights at your house?"

"Because we were friends, I always thought," he replied quietly, "Or...at least that's what my parents told me."

"Well yes, and I loved you nearly as much as I love you now...but I had another reason." Koschei inhaled a shaky breath, trying to think of a way to phrase his story.

Theta set his hand on Koschei's knee. "If you don't want to talk about it..."

"No...I need to tell you." He took another deep breath. "My parents...they hated me, Theta."

"No," he soothed, holding his lover's head to his hearts, "No one ever could've hated you...Not then..."

"But they did." Koschei clenched his eyes shut tightly. "They told me every day how I was a mistake...how no one would ever want or care about me. A-and...and they _beat_ me, Theta. Every day, every night. Always four slaps from my mother and four punches from my dad. One, two, three, four..."

Theta's hearts shattered into a million sharp pieces each, and he hugged him tighter. "Kosch...Listen to me, alright? Listen to me. You were never a mistake."

Koschei was shaking violently in the other man's arms, tears streaming down his face. "T-they said you were pretending...that I was worthless and you would soon realize it and l-leave me...a-and then they would hit me again..."

"I will _never_ leave you," he announced firmly, "And who cares what your parents think? They're gone now-long gone, dead. They're nothing. They did one thing right..." He pressed a kiss to Koschei's head, "And that was having you."

"But how can I possibly believe that? It _must_ be true! Who would actually want me? I hear _drums_ in my head. I'm mad, evil...worthless. And that's what I'll always be."

"No," he whispered, "No. _I_ want you, do you hear that? _I_ do. You're not mad, you're not evil, and you're not worthless. You're troubled, perhaps, and maybe a bit lost, but you are more important to me than _anything_, and _that's_ what you should be thinking about."

Koschei looked up at him, his eyes appearing as young as they did when they were children. "R-really?"

"Of course," he replied softly, smiling. "Of course." He tapped his lover's nose. "And don't you forget it."

He smiled slightly before frowning again, nuzzling deeper into his lover's embrace. "I have nightmares about it...almost every night. I didn't know I was vocal."

"Just a bit, but..." Theta hugged him a little tighter. "I'll help you as best I can..." Theta sniffled, holding him tighter. "I-I'm so sorry, love..."

"S'not your fault...w-why are _you_ crying?"

"Because I feel like it is..."

"You've done nothing wrong..." He frowned, wiping away Theta's tears with the pad of his thumbs as he blatantly ignored his own.

He reached out, brushing Koschei's tears away as well. "Neither have you," he whispered, "Neither have you."

Koschei's bottom lip quivered slightly before he hugged Theta close to him tightly, burying his face in his love's neck. Theta wrapped his arms tightly around his lover's shoulders and kissed his head softly.

"I love you so much, Theta...I'm so, so sorry for everything I've done over the years."

"Hush," he murmured, rocking him gently. "I love you too-now enough with the apologies."

Koschei muttered into his skin. "Can't help it..."

"I forgive you, alright?...But only if you forgive me."

"For what? What have you possibly done wrong?"

"Oh, lots of things."

"Name one."

"Well, I...I abandoned you."

"No you didn't..."

"Yes, I did. I stole a box and flew away."

"...I was mad. You had to." Koschei smiled slightly at him, pushing the now-drying hair out of his eyes.

"Oh, hush."

"It's true, love."

"It's not."

"It is...you've never done anything wrong to me." He kissed Theta softly. Theta huffed in discontent into the kiss, but returned it nonetheless.

Koschei pulled back slightly and offered him a small smile. "But that's why you can't help...the drums are _their_ fault."

"Doesn't mean I can't help..." He leaned over and kissed his shoulder in the same four-beat rhythm as the horrid drums in his head. Koschei made a pleased sound and nuzzled closer to him. Theta smiled softly, hugging him tightly.

"I'd be dead without you, you know."

"Oh, hush," Theta replied, shaking his head.

"No. It's true. You are my only reason to stay alive." Koschei stroked his cheek gently.

He took Koschei in his arms and held him tightly. "Please, let's not."

Koschei hugged him tightly, burying his face in Theta's shoulder. "I would've killed myself a long time ago...you saved my life."

Theta shook his head, frowning. "Don't talk about killing yourself...I've already lost you once."

"I won't. As long as you don't leave me again." He kissed his shoulder.

He nodded, smiling. "I won't. Come on, let's get dried off."

Koschei groaned sarcastically. "That involves moving."

"That's the point..." Theta grinned.

"Fine...meanie." He smiled and stood slowly, offering his hand. "C'mon."

"Good...!" He grinned, glomming onto him. Koschei pulled him up and shook his head, grabbing a towel for both of them. Theta snatched both towels with a cheeky grin, using one to dry his hair, and covering his body with the other.

"Oi! Gimme!" He reached for the towel around his body. "You don't need both, you porcupine!"

"Oi!" he cried, "I'm indecent!"

"We just spent 45 minutes huddled together, naked, on the shower floor...and you think you can possibly be _indecent_ to me?" He laughed.

"At least I'm a gentleman," he replied, gesturing to his lover's naked body.

"I see you looking," Koschei smirked. "Don't try to hide it." He grabbed his towel and dried off his hair before wrapping it around his waist. Theta frowned, blushing. "Don't be embarrassed." He smiled and whispered in his ear. "I was staring, too." Theta shivered in spite of himself, biting hard into his lip. How could Koschei's simple words reduce him to something to weak? Koschei chuckled at the reaction he caused and gently kissed the spot directly below his love's ear.

"A-Ah..." he breathed, closing his eyes. Damn it...

He grinned, the rush of power Theta gave him causing his breath to speed up. "I love making you _squirm_." Theta whimpered, and although he tried his best not to, squirmed. Koschei wrapped his arms firmly around Theta's waist, tugging him close and kissing down his neck to his shoulder. The pleasure shot down Theta's spine like lightning, and he had no idea how he'd gone so long without this. Theta's hands that held his lover's shoulders in a grip that was once tight loosened and quivered. Koschei smirked almost cruelly against his skin and bit his shoulder hard enough to leave a mark, but not hard enough to hurt. "My Theta..."

He jumped at both the bite and the possessiveness, and attempted to choke down a breathy, helpless moan back into his throat, but it came back with a vengeance as a whimpering gasp. "Oh I _do_ love that sound..." Koschei chuckled darkly and lightly traced a finger across the skin directly above the towel around Theta's waist.

His entire body convulsed in a long, satisfying shudder, and he bit his lip. "K-Kosch..."

"Hmm?" He kissed directly above his left heart.

"Wh-Ah!" His toes curled beneath his feet.

"Tell me what you want...tell me, Theta." Koschei nuzzled his neck gently, pressing himself against his lover. Theta's legs crumpled beneath him and he nearly collapsed, crying out in what hit the air as a desperate moan. Koschei tightened his arms around him to keep him from falling, chuckling a dark, husky laugh and whispering in his ear. "I...didn't...hear...you."

He hid his face in his lover's bare shoulder, blushing and trembling. "D-Do I have to...? You know..." He swallowed heavily. "Y-you know what I want..."

"I want to hear you..." He pressed his hips against Theta's slowly.

"P-please!" he cried, shaking his head. "I-I...!"

"I...?" Koschei kissed his neck, letting his nails scrape gently down the other's back.

"I...I want..." Theta panted desperately, his eyes threatening to roll back into his head at any second.

He practically growled into his neck. "You want _what_?"

The growling did him in, and he shook violently, biting into his lip. "I want _you_...! L-like when w-we were boys...! And-And..." He was rambling now in his lust-driven insanity. "R-Rasillion's desk...! Th-The red grass! _P-please!_"

Koschei groaned at the sound of his love begging, the rush of power making him dizzy. "As you wish." He pushed him against the wall, kissing him roughly.

Theta groaned loudly into his mouth, immediately wrapping his legs around his lover's waist. His head was light and his vision hazy, but he didn't care; there was nothing better than this. Completely lost in his lust-filled haze, Koschei tore off both of their towels and kissed hungrily down Theta's neck, little bites sometimes sneaking in. Theta couldn't even speak, letting out continuous little gasps and cries, sliding down the wall. The TARDIS did some quick remodeling, and the floor was suddenly warm and soft.

Koschei lied him down gently on the floor, immediately covering the other man's body with his own and whispering in his ear. "I am going to make you _scream,_ Theta."

He arched his back, whimpering again, "P-please...! I-I want the stars to hear me!" Koschei grinned at the thought and kissed harshly down his chest, fingers trailing down his sides. Theta panted heavily, his body screaming in response to the other's touch. Teasingly, Koschei slowed down to a snail's pace, gently kissing his stomach. "Ah!" He squirmed, his body convulsing off the floor.

"Oh, how can I possibly concentrate with you squirming around like that?" He smirked and pinned his hips down against the floor.

Theta wriggled beneath the other's hands and moaned. "This...This is t-torture!"

"Oh, but you _love_ it." Koschei kissed down to his hipbone, nipping it gently. Theta _did_, and the longer it lasted, the more he loved it. Koschei grinned and licked his tip slowly and lightly, barely touching him.

"Wha-What're you-grng...!" He bit hard into his lip, tossing his head back and squeezing his eyes shut. Slowly, painfully slow, Koschei took his love into his mouth. Theta brought a fist up to his mouth and bit into it...It had been so long for him, since this mouth...This mouth...What was it doing? Making his body respond like this? He peeked up at Theta through his lashes and sucked in his cheeks around him. Theta dropped his fist and screamed, louder than he had in centuries. The suction, oh, the suction was one thing, but the INNOCENT look his lover gave him was something else entirely. Koschei loved making his lover scream, and the sound made him growl, sending out deep vibrations.

The sensations traveling up and down Theta's body was almost unbearable and he wailed louder, his voice nearly giving out. Koschei dug his nails almost painfully into Theta's hips as he swirled his tongue around him _very_ slowly, intending to make him scream far more than once. His eyes were rolling back and he couldn't take it...He _had_ to...He _wanted_ to, but not yet. Koschei's fingers left little crescents that began to bleed, and the stimulation was just...

Koschei suddenly pulled away completely, pinning Theta's body down with his own. "K-Kosch..." Theta breathed, after several failed attempts to form coherent words. His body was tense, and he needed...needed...

"Beg for me..." He grinded against him, groaning at the sensation. Theta's mouth fell open, and he screamed again, forgetting all the words he knew-what they were, how to say them, what they meant.

"I said _beg_!" Koschei growled and repeated the action, his growls turning into a moan. The forcefulness should've felt good...it almost always did, but something about it this time frightened Theta, and he softened instantly. Koschei looked at him and frowned, the lust fading from his eyes. "What's wrong?" Theta backed into the corner, scrambling to find his towel and wrapping it around himself. Koschei's eyes widened in shock and hurt, reaching out for him. "Thet...?" He flinched. Koschei slowly made his way over to him, hands raised in surrender. "Shh...you know I would never hurt you, right?" Theta looked like a deer caught in someone's headlights-still, eyes wide, afraid. There was no reason, no reason...Koschei took the trembling man in his arms, hugging him gently to his chest and singing an old Gallifreyan lullaby softly. Everything had been going so well, Theta thought. How long was it going to be until he got violent? Until it went wrong?

Koschei resisted the urge to peek into his love's mind, seeing the internal struggle. He continued to rock Theta gently, now whispering his love for the man in his ear. "I love you so much, Theta. Always and forever and completely. You know that, don't you? I've loved you since the day we met when we were five." Theta looked up into his eyes and he knew...Knew that he wouldn't hurt him. That this was Koschei...His best friend, the one he ran through the grass barefoot with, and he smiled, nodding. The words calmed him, rushed over him. Koschei smiled back and kissed his forehead gently, his hand brushing over Theta's cheek softly.

Theta curled up in his arms. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered, shaking his head. He didn't like the floor...He didn't want to do it on the floor after...

He shushed him gently and lifted him up, carrying him to the bed and laying him down gently. "It was my fault. I-I...you just make me so..." His voice cracks slightly. "I lose control around you. I'm so sorry..."

"No, it's-I like it," he whispered, hiding his face in the pillows with shame. "I just...I'm n-not ready for it to be so..._v-violent_...N-not yet."

"Don't hide from me...please." Koschei gently lifted his head with a finger, looking into Theta's eyes. "I won't touch you again, don't worry." Theta wrapped his wiry arms around his lover's shoulders, pulling him onto the blankets. Koschei snuggled into his love's embrace. He wouldn't tell Theta how much his fear of being left sky-rocketed the moment the other man scrambled away from him. He wouldn't tell Theta how the drums were pounding painfully in his head. He wouldn't...

"I'm sorry," he whispered, tucking his head under the other's chin. "I-I just...I'm not r-ready..."

"You have no reason to be sorry..." Koschei kissed his head gently, squeezing his eyes shut to stop a tear from escaping.

"I-I do..." he replied, quivering, "I st-stopped you instead of...of giving you what you needed..."He knew that his lover felt rejected, and that tore him apart, but...He was still so _scared_.

"No! I need _you_, Theta! And I don't mean that in the...physical sense. I mean I need the man I love. Don't you ever feel sorry for being scared. Especially of me." Koschei looked down in shame.

"Don't ever be ashamed," Theta whispered, "A-and I'm still sorry...But if you ever need me, I'm going to be right here-no matter what."

"You fear me." His voice was dead, quiet. His arms loosened around Theta as he clenched his jaw.

"I don't," he whispered, letting out a cry of shame as the other's arms loosened around him.

He tightened his arms immediately, kissing his love's hair. "You do."

"I-I don't!" Theta protested frantically, shaking his head. It was so much harder convincing himself than Koschei.

"Shh...I know you do...you're scared I'm angry with you. You're scared that I'll..." His voice cracked. "I'll hurt you." Koschei buried his face in Theta's hair, holding the other man close. "I would _never_ hurt you."

"B-but..." His voice was nearly silent. "_Are_ you angry...?"

"Not at you, my love. I'm angry at myself for making you fear me. I never wanted that..."

"D-don't be mad," he whispered, "Because I'm not afraid of you, Kosch...I-I'm afraid of..." He was afraid of the _Master_, that damn man who seemed to always hold his lover captive.

Koschei let out a sigh and shut his eyes. "The Master." Theta flinched in his arms, clenching his teeth. Every time he tried not to say too much, he said everything. "Theta...the Master is a part of me. He always has been, and he always will be. But I can _control_ him. Sure, he makes me a little demanding and possessive, and maybe shortens my temper, but I would _never_ let him control me. And I would _never_ let him hurt you."

"I...I don't mind when you're possessive or demanding, but I _do_ mind when you-he..." He didn't want to say it, but he knew that by not finishing, he was making it hurt more.

"Please tell me..." He nuzzled Theta's neck affectionately.

"When he gets angry," he replied nervously, swallowing a lump in his throat. "When he says he'll kill me, and _grabs_ me...And _hurts_ me and the people I care about." Koschei was silent, not because he was angry, but because the memories of him hurting Theta were too painful to do anything other than breathe. Oh, now he'd done it, Theta thought. He'd gotten him angry again. Theta braced himself for some form of physical abuse, the kind that followed the Master like a trail of breadcrumbs. "I'm sorry! I take it back, I take it all back...! Please don't!"

Koschei gasped and looked at Theta in shock, his arms immediately dropping to his sides. "Y-you thought...you thought I was...oh Theta..." He dropped his head in shame, tears streaming down his face. Koschei seemed to cry a lot more around Theta.

"Please don't, love," he cried, taking the other's face in his hands. "I..." Koschei looked at him for a moment, his eyes pained before slipping out from under Theta and gathering his clothes. He dressed quickly and began packing a bag of clothes. "Koschei, what're you—" Theta sprung up from the bed and wrapped his sheet around himself again.

"You fear me...I-I can't..." He shook his head, the tears a constant as he zipped up his bag before slinging it over his shoulder.

"No!" he begged, shaking his head. "Don't you dare leave me after this, or else I'll...I'll stop!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop living!" he shouted, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

Koschei gasped and dropped his bag before quickly striding over to Theta, taking his face in his hands. "Don't you _dare_ stop living because of me, Theta Sigma. I'm not doing this to hurt you, I'm doing this to _help_ you. You don't deserve to live in fear. I want you to be happy, and I obviously can't do that." He looked down in shame.

"You're all that's keeping me alive!" Theta shouted, "Everyone else leaves, but you don't! You never do, and now you're just giving up on me!"

"I'm not giving up on you! I love you! Oh god I love you so much..." Koschei pulled the other close to him. "I just don't know how to make you stop fearing me..."

"Don't leave," he whispered, embracing him as tight as he could, as if he was going to fly away because he had nothing to keep him anchored. "Just...Just don't...W-we can figure the rest out..." He shook slightly in Theta's arms. How could he stay? How could he stay if he did nothing but strike fear into Theta's heart? He didn't even know if Theta really loved him, or if he only told Koschei that because he was scared to say otherwise. "You can't leave me," Theta hissed, soon growing angry. "You can't! Do you ever think about how your actions are going to affect others?" Tears began bubbling desperately in his eyes.

Koschei looks desperately into Theta's eyes, not sure how to respond. "I-I..."

"I _love_ you, alright? If I didn't, or if I were _terrified_, I would've let you go!"

"Are you sure?" He cleared his throat. "Are you sure you love me? Please don't be scared of telling me the truth..."

Theta let out a frustrated growl, pulling furiously at his own hair. "Are you bloody crazy? Of _course_ I do! I _gave_ myself to you, didn't I? Do you think I'll do that with just _anybody_?"

He looked at Theta for a moment before dropping his head to the other man's shoulder, nuzzling his neck. Koschei's arms wrapped around Theta's waist and tugged him close. "You love me...you _actually_ love me...I didn't...I never truly believed you until this moment."

"Wha-never _believed_ me?" He cried, unable to do anything but yell and be angry until there was nothing left inside of him. "After...After.../Never/?"

Even though the yelling hurt him, Koschei did not let go. In fact, he tightened his arms around Theta and kissed the side of his neck. "I knew you thought you loved me...but I never knew you actually did...thank you..."

"I...I..." Theta'd run out of steam, and not there was nothing left to do but cry; the steam had become a water that flooded him. He joins his crying, his entire form shaking and shuddering as he cried into Theta's neck. Koschei wasn't crying from sadness or anger or even the constant drums. No, for the first time in his entire existence, Koschei was crying because he was _happy_. "I-I'm sorry..." he whispered, "I'm so sorry..."

"No..." Koschei let out a short laugh through his tears. "No, you wonderful, perfect moron I'm crying because I'm happy."

"Oh..."

"You love me...you love me...you love _me_!" He grinned, sniffling slightly.

"Of course I do!" Theta replied with a watery laugh, beaming.

"I love you too...you do know that, right?" Koschei placed his hands on Theta's cheeks, pressing their foreheads together.

"Of course I do!" he replied, and at his touch, opened up his mind. He opened it to all of the things they'd done, the times they'd laughed and been happy, as well as his dreams for what he hoped they would do. He smiled as he felt Theta's mind open up, opening his own as well. Koschei laughed at some of their memories and simply smiled at others. How he missed those days, and how he looked forward to the days to come. Of course, there were some things Theta tried to hide, but they still managed to slip into the front of his thoughts. Things about marriage, and even a child or two. Theta blushed and tried to pull away.

Koschei's smile widened even more and he held their minds together. "Theta...we can still do those things."

"We...We can...?" Of course they could, but he grinned anyways, because it meant that Koschei _wanted_ to.

"Of course! I'd love to marry you, and there are plenty of adoption centers in the universe, but…" He pulled back and smirked slightly. "You'll have to ask me properly."

A heart dropped into his stomach, and another into his throat. He wanted to get married-that was...That was better than great, but...But _adoption_. The word hit him like a freight train; the child wouldn't be a time lord like they were...It wouldn't be /theirs/, which wasn't a problem, but they'd outlive it...They'd have to watch their child die once and _stay_ dead. And that was crushing.

Koschei couldn't help but laugh at Theta's look. Theta _really_ didn't think some things through. At the thought of a child that they would outlive...It didn't make Theta want a child any less, but it made it more difficult...He _wanted_ them to have a time lord child, but...How? "Theta...my silly Theta. Have you already forgotten about the adoption clinic in the Sqherian Galaxy?"

"No, of course I haven't," he replied, shaking his head, "But..."

"I think you have..." Koschei spoke in a sing-song voice. "They take a sample of our DNA and create a baby out of that. Our child would look like us and would actually be _ours_. Which means..."

"We'd have a time lord child," Theta finished with a widening grin, his second heart leaping up to join the first in his throat.

"Exactly! See? You aren't that slow after all!" He grinned widely, excited at the impossible-sounding prospect of actually having a family with Theta. Theta scoffed at the insult, but tightened his arms around the other happily, the once-impossible idea seeming so real, so perfect. Koschei kissed Theta's forehead before kissing both of his cheeks, the tip of his nose, and finally his lips. Returning the kiss eagerly, Theta grinned, keeping his arms tight around his shoulders. All of this...It couldn't be real, but it was, he told himself as his hearts pumped pure adoration through his veins. It was. Koschei kept the kiss slow, passionate. He was still scared of Theta fearing him, and that stopped him from taking the lead like he normally did. It was just the style, just at the pace that Theta liked, and he pulled the other just a little bit closer. He blushed as the sheet began falling down his hips. He smiled slightly as he felt Theta's sheet fall, but still, he did not deepen the kiss, nor did he help the sheet on its journey to the floor. Koschei's hearts were beating not only from the growing lust inside of him, but in fear of doing something wrong.

Theta pressed a little bit closer to him, grinning and chuckling lecherously. "Oh, I see what you want..."

Koschei bit back a groan as he felt Theta press against him, struggling to keep his composure. "A-are you sure, Theta? If you don't want to, I understand..."

"Well," he mumbled, pressing a kiss to his lover's neck, "If you just...Take me _slowly_, I think it'll be all right."

"I-I don't..." He squeezed his eyes shut, his hands slowly drifting to Theta's hips. "What if I scare you again?"

"Not if you're _very_ slow, and _very _gentle, and _extremely_ thorough."

He couldn't stop the groan from escaping this time, and began peppering kisses down the other's neck and shoulders. "Maybe..._you_ should take control this time."

"Oh, you know I'm rubbish," he replied, craning his neck to give him more access, "And being top just feels _weird_ to me..."

He nibbled on the soft skin of his lover's neck. "But I'm wearing _clothes_, and I'm far too lazy to take them off myself..."

Theta purred slightly and reached down to the other's shirt buttons. "If I'm a good boy, will I be rewarded?"

Koschei growled slightly at the submissive tone in Theta's voice, his eyes shutting. "Oh _yes_."

"You like that, eh?" he asked, his nimble fingers slowly unbuttoning the other's shirt. Koschei bit his lip and nodded slowly, fingers tightening slightly on the other man's hips. Theta grinned, slowly moving button by button.

"Theta _please_!" He groaned at the slow pace, his body practically vibrating from the effort it took to not pounce. Grin widening, Theta finally pushed the other's shirt over his shoulders and onto the ground. Koschei bent his head and continued kissing Theta's neck. Theta slipped from the other's arms and knelt on the ground, slowly unbuttoning the other's trousers.

His eyes widened as he watched his lover sink to his knees. Hesitantly, he reached out a hand and slowly stroked Theta's hair

"Yes...?" he asked cheekily, widening his eyes with feigned innocence. "Is there something you want?"

"_Theta_!" He groaned. "You are making it exceedingly difficult to not _jump you_! Please! I don't care what you do, just do something!"

He grinned, tilting his head. "Just...something...?" he asked softly, looping his fingers into the other's belt loops.

"_Anything!_" His hips arched forward unconsciously. Theta pulled his trousers off slowly, grinning all the while. Koschei licked his lips in anticipation. It had been far too long since he'd been pleasured like this.

"Oh, you're expecting me to...?" He smirked up at him, nuzzling into the hand on his hair. "Oh..."

He ran his fingers through Theta's hair, tugging just slightly in the way he knew he loved. "_Please_." Theta tried not to moan, and nodded. He leaned forward a bit, engulfing the other as best he could, feeling the tip of him hitting the back of his throat. Koschei moaned loudly, shuddering from the sheer pleasure of feeling Theta's mouth around him. His hands knotted in the other's hair tightly. Theta swallowed part of him experimentally, the small whimper he made from the hands in his hair traveling up the other in a long, strong vibration. Koschei cried out from the unexpected stimulation and began moving his hips slowly, his breath coming out in sharp, short pants.

Theta grinned, leaning in a little closer before pulling back again. He continued this, scraping his teeth along his lover as he did so, hitting all of the places he knew he liked. Koschei's moans turned to little whimpers of pleasure, a sound he would later deny ever making. He moved his hands to the back of Theta's head and began guiding his movements gently. The guidance helped, and Theta pressed his tongue to the underside, dragging it along with his teeth as he continued rocking back and forth. Theta's real name fell from his lips over and over as Koschei felt a tightening feeling form in his abdomen. The name was like honey to his hears and Theta quickened his pace only slightly. "I'm...I-I'm...oh god..." Unable to form coherent words, Koschei settled for moaning, the volume increasing as he got closer and closer.

Finally, Theta took him in his mouth as far back as he could go, swallowing him, and swallowing him. Koschei came with a shout, shuddering and shaking. At first, Theta struggled to swallow, but once he did, he continued, savoring every moment, every drop. Koschei panted heavily as he came back down to reality. He watched Theta swallow him with hungry, dark eyes. Theta pulled back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, grinning. In all honesty, he was so in need that it _hurt_, but this wasn't about him...it was about Kosch, and about him it would stay. "Did I do well...?"

Immediately, Koschei dropped to his knees and gently pushed Theta onto his back, crawling on top of him. He began kissing and biting hungrily down Theta's neck. "_Perfect_. Oh god, so _amazing_."

"Good…" He moaned slightly, and accepted the floor this time.


	5. Author's Note

**Hello! This is just a short note telling you guys that it may be a while before I can update again. I'm going as fast as I can, but I'm leaving for London and Paris in a week, and then right after that is Dragoncon, and then school starts up again. So, you're gonna have to give me some time. I'm very sorry, and I will post a short, unrelated one-shot with the same pairing soon to tie you guys over while I'm gone. Thank you for reading! :)-Winter **


End file.
